Charlilly
by Kayla Sparrow
Summary: -NEW VERSION - SEQUEL.Willy & Charlene begin to face their new life as a couple.Will they make the right choices?Hopefully.Experience new adventures?Probably.But most of all,will Willy finally gather up the courage to ask that one question?Who knows..R
1. Chapter 1 : A Candyman's Dreams

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, here it is! Just as I promised, I am extremely proud to give you the first chapter of this brand new story! Please enjoy this first taste of my new fic, and please be so kind as to leave a review and tell me what you think about it.**** I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying continuing this story.  
Lots of love to you all-  
-Kayla**

**Disclaimer:** Any names you recognize belong to Roahl Dahl/Tim Burton. I only own the rights to my character, Charlene.  
Lyrics by Christina Aguilera.  
(P.s. I suggest you read it with the song playing in the background...that's how I wrote it!)

**A/N 2: **As you can tell, I've changed the title. I couldn't come up with a decent one so I ended up with this...it's a mix of Charlene's and Willy's names,in case you haven't guessed ;) I hope you like it, let me know if you do or even if you don't! I might change it one more time, though I think it'll just leave it like this. Cheers!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter One – A Candyman's Dreams**

_**Sweet  
Sugar  
Candyman**_

_The band began to play harmoniously and the music filled the room, rising above the laughter and the chatter of the guests. The big ballroom was gorgeously decorated for the night: there were huge buffet tables set on the side, round tables covered in elegant white tablecloths, a stage and a dancefloor filled with guests, and a gigantic crystal chandelier glittering above the crowd. People were talking cheerfully, and everyone was dressed to their best. The town's créme de la créme had showed up, and little groups of people were forming around the room. Outside the building, a red carpet had been set up, with photographers and journalists crowding behind the securty lines to report what had been defined as 'the year's most anticipated even'. The access to the actual party had been strictly allowed only by invitation. At the present moment, three female singers up on the stage were performing the song dedicated to the man who had organized the event._

_**He's the sweet-talking  
Sugar coated  
Candyman  
The sweet-talking  
Sugar coated  
Candyman**_

_Willy Wonka made his way through the crowd in his black tuxedo, politely greeting the guests who saluted him while his mind concentrated on something else. His eyes darted around the room left and right in search of the one person he was missing and the one whom he truly longed to be with. At last,he managed to reach a glimpse of her standing by the champagne table. His face lit up with a bright smile, and he smoothly skidded across the dance floor, walking up behind her. _

"_There you are!" _

_He swirled her around, and was breathtaken for the upteenth time that night as he took in her beauty: she was wearing a long, siren-like emerald green gown that smugly fit her small frame, her long curly hair had been tied and tamed into a chic updo, and she was holding a glass of icecold champagne in her hand. Her hazel eyes lit up when she found herself being held in his arms. Grinning, he took advantage of her slight surprise and swooped down on her, laying a quick kiss on her soft lips. _

_**We drank champagne  
And we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
The gossip tonight  
Will be tomorrow's headlines**_

_Charlene felt Willy reluctantly break the kiss and looked back into his eyes, as he entwined his hand in hers.  
"__Where've you been?" he asked her, speaking loudly because of the music, "I've been looking all over for you!"  
She was about to answer, when another voice spoke up, interrupting them._

"_? Lawrence Bell, for the evening news. Would you please allow us a quick interview?" _

_They both turned to the journalist behind them, who was followed by a cameraman and was politely waiting for an answer, microphone at the ready. Willy gave him a warm smile and nodded, "Sure!"  
"__Thank you," Lawrence replied, signalling the cameraman who turned the camera on promptly, "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, speaking directly into the camera, "This is Lawrence Bell, reporting live from the party of the year. I am here with the legendary Chocolatier Willy Wonka, an icon worldwide in the candy industry. , what are your feelings about this fabulous night?"  
"__Well, I'm very happy to be the host of thie event," answered Willy, "And it's been a truly wonderful evening so far."_

"_Up until a few months ago, you had locked yourself away in your factory, refusing to appear in public after you had to close it down due to technical difficulties. Now, you have opened your factory to public tours, and have more recently decided to host this evening in honour of your latest brand of luxury chocolates. What made you change your mind so suddenly?"  
Willy couldn't repress a smile. He automatically turned to Charlene, gently squeezing her hand, and she returned his smile.  
"__Well," he said, "My life has changed in many ways, and for the better. The truth is Lawrence, I owe it all to her." And he cast his girl a loving look._

_Lawrence grinned, only now noticing a rather large diamond ring gloriously sparkling on Charlene's finger, "So it's true then?"  
"__What is?" asked Willy, looking back at him, although he already knew what he was talking about.  
"__Rumour has it you and your lovely lady will soon be…"_

"…_Bound forever by eternal love?" Willy finished for him, and they all laughed lightly. "Yes Lawrence, it is indeed true," he looked back at Charlene, who stepped closer to him, and kept his gaze steadily upon hers for a moment, creating a dramatic pause before both of them exchanged another grin and he turned back to the journalist, pride filling his voice as he announced..._

_"We're getting married!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"And here's where I wake up suddenly all covered in sweat, with my heart stuck in my throat and my hands shaking."

Willy Wonka rose from the doctor's comfortable lounging chair, looking worriedly over to his therapist, an Oompa Loompa dressed in a dark suit who was sitting in a couch two times his size scribbling notes on a small pad of paper. The little man finished writing down the Chocolatier's dream and then took off his round glasses, placing a hand under his chin and reading what he had just written as though he were examining a particularly difficult recipe.

"Well? What does it mean? I mean, it's not like I don't know what it means, of course I know what it means…it means that I love Charlene but I don't know if I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her yet so I worry because I'm afraid of losing her if I don't do something like this soon, and at the same time I'm afraid of being too hasty and I don't want to ruin everything, because that would just tear me apart and I could never forgive myself for being so stupid… but how can I possibly think about taking such a big step when I'm the first one who doesn't know how to handle this situation even though I think about it so much that I dream about it almost every single night, and I'm also the only one who can solve it? What am I supposed to do? I mean," Willy continued holding up his hand, blocking the Oompa Loompa before he could speak, "Of course I know what I'm supposed to do, I'm supposed to stop worrying and start trusting myself and know that if I feel like this it probably means that the time is right, and I should also trust the fact that I know Charlene would never leave me if ever she were to think we're not ready for this…" he paused for a moment, listening to his own words, "Hey, wait a minute. That's just it, isn't it? I _am_ the only one who can solve this situation, because I'm the only one who knows about it…and Charlene _wouldn't _leave me for something like this…and the fact that I'm having this dream is good, because it only means I really care for her…and if I'm feeling this way, it probably means we _are_ ready to take this step, but then again if I'm not sure yet, since I'm the only one who knows about this I can take as much time as I feel is necessary to decide, without risking losing or ruining anything at all!" he turned to his therapist, "You know, I've said it before, but I'm going to go ahead and say it again, because I really mean it: you are _really_ good!"

The Oompa Loompa sighed heavily, resigning to his boss's attitude, and merely bowed his head at him. Willy hopped out of the chair and back onto his feet, feeling a renewed sense of self-esteem and determination coming over him. He adjusted his jacket and checked his golden pocket watch. Seeing the time, he gasped and set it back inside his pocket, hurrying to fetch his top hat and cane he had set besides the chair, sprinting off down the corridor and shouting his thanks to his friend once more.  
Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped inside the Glass Eleveator and pressed one its many buttons, finally stopping to catch his breath and patiently standing still as he drifted in the air.

He just hoped he wouldn't be late.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_POP!_

The cork flew in the air as the bubbles of chapagne trickled down the sides of the green bottle. Willy filled the two flutes he was holding in his hands with the golden liquid, passing one over to the person he had been dreaming and thinking about all day. Charlene took the glass from him, smiling as their eyes locked and he raised his own glass, preparing for a toast.

"To our fifth month-a-versary," he said, clinking his glass together with hers. Charlene echoed him, adding, "And to us."

Willy took a sip of his drink and then lowered his glass, leaning on his arm and gazing intently at the young woman before him. The grass beneath him felt soft and slightly humid, and he thanked the fact that there was large red-and-white chequered tablecloth set down underneath them. The hills around them were green and lush, and the only sound that could be heard was the whishing of the wind rustling through the trees and the distant splashing of a waterfall in the distance. Charlene silently sipped on her drink, gazing distractedly into space. Willy shifted closer to her, a sly grin on his lips, and stopped when his shoulder came in contact with hers.

Leaning in towards her, he gently whispered in her ear, "What's the matter?"  
She broke out of her daze, looking up at him, "Hmm? Oh, nothing, Willy…it's nothing."  
Willy saw she wasn't being completely honest, and frowned slightly, "Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me for being late?"  
"No, no, I'm not…"  
"You don't like the food?" he asked concerned, referring to the delicious dinner that was all laid out and ready for them.  
"No, it's not that…"  
"You don't like the room?"  
Charlene bit her lip lightly, "No…not exactly…"  
"Then what is it?" demanded Willy, puzzled.  
"Well," Charlene finally answered, slightly hesitant, "It's just…oh, Willy, I…I really, really appreciate everything you've done, the dinner looks amazing and the room is wonderful, it's just that…that's sort of the whole point, I guess."

"What do you mean?" asked Willy, leaning back on his elbows and feeling even more confused. Charlene took a moment before answering him, then she let out a sigh, explaining, "Well, sometimes I…I just wish we could go somewhere else to celebrate. Somewhere that's _not_ inside the Factory, I mean." She shrugged, "I don't know, I was just thinking about that...Oh, but please-" she hastily added, turning to face him, "Don't feel offended, I really don't mean to upset you, and I really, _really _love everything you've done for me, I just-"  
"It's okay, Charlene," he said softly, looking down for a moment, "I understand what you mean." Seeing her look away in embarassment for what she'd just said, he lifted himself up on his hands and leaned back onto the tree set besides them.

He did not want her to think she'd hurt his feelings, and to proove it, he whispered to her, "Hey, Starshine," she turned her head towards him, and he said, "Come here," motioning for her to go besides him. She gladly did so, feeling relieved he hadn't taken her thought the wrong way. She slid into his arms, and he embraced her sweetly, leaning his head on top of hers, and lifting his gaze to the sky.

The reason why Willy truly hadn't felt offended by her comment was that he knew she was right. He knew perfectly well that she had every right to wish for another place to celebrate their special day, or any day at all for that matter. He knew it. However, this didn't keep him from still feeling reluctant in facing the outside world.

As long as it involved going to her house, he was fine with it, but the idea of going anywhere beyond that still tied his stomach in a knot. He knew it was all due to the many years he had segregated himself inside his own Factory, and he was infinitely grateful that Charlene seemed to know and understand that, which was probably why she had been so hesitant to tell him what she was thinking. He was glad she'd told him, though. Deep down, he knew this was a fear he would have to conquer sooner or alter, and he also knew that she could be the one person capable of helping him do that. For the time being, he could only hope she didn't mind being inside that much. Although he could understand her point of view, he had to admit he loved staying in that particular room.

Ever since it had become a special place for them, he had taken it on himself to develop and improove the Valentine's Day room. It was now signed as private to anyone else, and he had managed to install a mini chocolate waterfall on the far side of it, along with a mechanical rooftop that now stood open to offer them a clear view of the sapphire blur sky, where millions of stars glittered brightly. An autumn breeze swept past them, and he felt Charlene shiver slightly before snuggling closer to him. He adjusted his body to a more comfortable position, and the two of them stood like that in a peaceful silence for a while.

After a while, as he was lost in his thoughts, he felt Charlene shift her head up towards him, and quickly brought his mind back to the present moment, looking down at her. She had a loving look in her eyes, and said simply, "Happy month-a-versary,Willy," before rising up and kissing him tenderly."I love you."

His heart skipped a beat. Although they'd taken to saying "I love you" to each other quite recently, he still had that reaction whenever he heard her say it. He never would've expected to have somebody say it to him, least of all hear _himself_ say it in return.

"I love you too, Starshine," he answered with a smile, "Happy month-a-versary."  
She snuggled into his arms, her head leaning back on his shoulder, as he rested his head on the tree trunk.

It was moments like this that made Willy wonder just what he was waiting for to ask that one question that could make her his forever.


	2. Chapter 2 : Letters

**A/N: **TA-DA!! Hello, my wonderful faithful readers! I bet you're all surprised to see me back after all this time, eh? Well, I left a note on my profile to apologize for my absence, and as I said there I'd like to remind you that I have, to this day, no intention whatsoever of leaving my stories unfinished! So have no fear, the updates shall continue appearing – even if I am not able to tell you exactly when, lol.

Although it's been a long, long time since I last updated this story, I hope you'll still enjoy it and (please!) review! Charlene and Willy's story has just begun, trust me on this one! I'm looking forward to hearing what you think about it, now that I don't have a movie plot to follow. Thank you for your patience and for waiting for my unbearably slow updates…I tried to make this chapter extra-long, I hope it'll make it up to you!

Looking forward to hearing what you all think about it.

To our next update!  
_xoxo  
-Kayla_

* * *

**Chapter Two – Letters**

"I'm home!" Charlene called, stepping through the front door of her house.

She dropped her keys on a nearby table, taking her coat off and hanging it up besides the door. She walked through the atrium, wondering where her family had gone, and called out once again, "Hey! Anybody home?"

"Hello, darling," she finally heard someone greet her as her father appeared from the living room, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek, "Home already?"  
"Yes," she answered, "I finished work early today. Where's mom?"  
"She's out with the Grandmothers," explained, "The Grandfathers and I were watching a little bit of television. Care to join us?"  
"Sure," Charlene replied, following him.

"Those are for you, by the way," her father informed her, referring to a stack of letters piled up on a table, "I took the liberty of opening them for you – I didn't want to miss out on the fun," he added with a slightly sarcastic smile.

For a split second, Charlene eyed the letters curiously, but her interest was quickyl lost as soon as she picked them up and realized where they came from. Rolling her eyes, she let out and exasperated sigh and then turned to walk into the living room. The girl greeted her grandfathers, who were deeply immerged in the viewing of a comic sit-com, before ungracefully slumping down on the sofa, holding the letters on her knees and resting her head back on the cushions.

"What's the matter, dearie?" asked Grandpa Joe, "More mail?"  
"_Yes_," she answered, still looking at the ceiling.  
"Well? Aren't you going to read them?"  
"As if I need to read them to know what they're about," the girl grumbled in response, before straightening back up, "This is _seriously_ starting to get on my nerves."  
She began flipping through the stack of papers. Her eyes quickly scanned each letter, her frustration growing with each flick of her hand: _Invitation…Interview…Job Offer…Meeting…Interview…Special Guest…Interview…Première…Interview…Culinary school…Interview…  
As soon as she read the last piece of paper, she tossed the whole pile aside and slumped her head back again._

"I cannot _believe_ these people! Why do they keep sending me all these letters?"  
"Maybe they're hoping you'll answer them," her father suggested.  
"But why _me?_ What on Earth have _I_ ever done to deserve all this attention?"

"Goodness' sake, child!" Grandpa George exclaimed, "You inherited the most famous chocolate factory in the world! Did you really think something like that would go unnoticed?"

"I know," she answered after a brief pause, taking a deep breath and straightening up once more, "It's just so…strange, for me." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees, resting her head on her hands. "I mean…the first interviews were fine," she admitted, recalling the days after her first visit to the Chocolate Factory, when the media had suddenly become interested in her and some journalists had asked her for a couple of interviews, "But right now, I'm feeling like this is getting out of control. I mean…" she turned and picked up one of the papers, reading it aloud, " _'An offer for a four-day exclusive seminary at the International Culinary School'_?What am I supposed to do at a culinary school? These people have been studying for years, and they want _me_ to go teach them?" She tossed the letter aside, "Willy's barely been able to teach me the basics, and they think I can just walk into a professional cooking academy and teach!" she shook her head at the idea, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, Charlene," her father said, "You should expect them to at least try and invite you. It's understandable that they'd want you to go, seeing how Willy closed himself in that factory for all those years. And now they know he's training you, they know you see how he works…I bet they're all just waiting for you to tell them how he makes it all happen, aren't they?"

"As if I would ever do _that,_" she mumbled.

"Not everyone is good at keeping secrets, darling," he said, "They're probably hoping you weren't as loyal and decent as you are."

"Well then, it's too bad for them I guess," she sigh once again, "Oh, whatever. I'll just throw these in the trash, just like every other day."

"This one looks interesting, though," interrupted her, eyeing another letter and picking it up from the pile to read it, "It's from another culinary school. But this one's actually an invitation to _join_ the school – they say they'd be honoured if you joined their courses. Says here they have a full course entirely for desserts and sweets."

Charlene took the letter from him and scanned it quickly. The headline read '_Royal Culinary Academy'_ in bold golden letters, and the girl saw that the headmaster himself had written to her. This took her slightly by surprise, she hadn't expected an offer like that.

"I think you should keep that one," suggested, but Charlene suddenly shook her head.

"No," she answered, putting the letter back down and looking up at him, "What would I need a course for? Willy's an excellent teacher, I'm sure he'll be able to teach me everything I need to know."

"But, sweetie," he father insisted, "Why don't you…well, listen, just keep the letter for now, will you?"

"Dad!" she exclaimed, incredulous,"Are you saying you don't believe Willy's a good enough teacher?"

"I'm not saying that, honey," he responded, "I just think that an opportunity like this shouldn't be taken so light-heartedly. I'm not saying you should accept it, just…don't throw it away, okay? Keep it. Think it over. You never know, it could come in handy."

The girl huffed, "Fine, I'll keep it if it makes you happy. Willy's going to say it's a silly idea anyway," she added in a lower voice, before she saw the time and sprung to her feet, "Speaking of which…I've got an appointment to attend to!"

"Let me guess," said, "Willy must be waiting for you at the factory?"

"Yes," she said, suddenly radiant with happiness.

To her surprise, it was who sigh now, looking down at the floor, "Charlene…" he began.

The girl frowned slightly, taken aback by his reaction, "What?"

"Well, it's just that…sometimes, it seems like all you do is spend your time at the Factory."

"But, Dad…I have to!" she exclaimed, trying to hide the slight note panic in her voice due to the secret romance involved with her visits to the Factory.

Although five months had passed since Willy and Charlene had become a couple, they still hadn't told the Buckets anything about their relationship – not directly, at least. The family had long since begun to suspect that there was something going on between Willy and Charlene, but they had both of been good at hiding their feelings. They had decided that it would make things much less complicated for them, and although they had agreed that they would announce their relationship to the family as soon as the appropriate time came, they had decided to keep acting as though nothing had happened between them for the time being.

"Willy needs to teach me everything there is to know about the Factory, and you know how difficult it is for him…after all, it _is_ the biggest factory in the world!" she pointed out, shooting a meaningful glance towards her grandfathers, "Not to mention, we're still working on those Valentine treats, you know we've got a deadline to respect…and the last recepie we tried keeps getting messed up, we're trying to figure out what's wrong with it…I know that I'm not spending a lot of time with you at home, and I'm sorry, but I can't help it if I have to stay there with him!" she justified herself, "_Not that I mind,_" she added mentally.

"All right, all right…never mind," said, hastily ending the argument before it even started, "You go ahead and run along to the Factory. Remember to let us know at what time you'll be coming back home, and please, at least warn your mother beforehand if Willy's going to join us for dinner? You know she wants to know when we have a guest."

"Sure," Charlene answered, satisfied, walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek, "I wonder why you still treat him like a guest, thought. He's been around for ages now, he's basically part of the family! There's no need to be formal, really. Besides," she added with a shrug, "You know he's going to join us anyway. We've been working ourselves to death until nine o'clock, it's the least I can do to offer him a rewarding meal, isn't it?"

She winked at him, ignoring his slight sigh, and then bid her grandparents goodbye before sprinting out of the room to fetch her coat and leave. She merrily made her way to the Factory, half-skipping, and soon enough she saw its gigantic outline appear in the distance. Hurrying up, she raced the rest of the way, eager to see if _he_ was waiting for her.

Sure enough, as soon as the gates came into view, there he was, standing on the front steps just like every day. He lifted his gaze and saw her, and his face lightened with a warm smile. Charlene also felt a big grin spread on her face. She ran through the gates, across the front lot, and practically flung herself into his arms, kissing him before he had time to do or say anything.

Willy, who had to take a step back from the force of the impact, was pleasantly surprised by her greeting, and quickly recovered in order to return the kiss. They broke apart, Charlene slightly gasping for air.

"Why, hello Starshine!" he exclaimed, amused.

"Hey," she answered bashfully, realizing her enthusiasm had probably been slightly over the top. She never quite realized how much she missed him until she saw him waiting for her.

"I missed you today!" she said suddenly, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you too, Starshine," Willy replied, beginning to wonder if something had happened for Charlene to behave so affectionately as he rested his head on top of hers, "Hey…Is everything all right?" he asked after a moment, looking down at her.

"Yes," she answered, "It's just…sometimes I feel like I don't show you how much I love you enough."

Willy laughed, "Oh, Starshine, are you kidding me? Of course you do!" he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lightly, "But hey, if this is what I get in return, I'm not going to complain!" he added with a wink and a chuckle.

Charlene giggled and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips, before Willy turned more businesslike and said, "Now, we've got an enormous number of things to get done today, so we better get going! Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm as always.

She took it with a smile, and the two entered the factory, Charlene eager to hear what the day's plans were.

A couple of hours later, they were in the Inventing Room, working on their latest recepie.

"Charlene, fetch me the syrup!" Willy called out, keeping his eyes on the large bowl in front of him and carefully making sure he kept stirring the ingredients so that they smoothly blended together.

"Coming!" she called back, rushing by his side with a bowl of maple syrup. The Chocolatier took the amount he needed and added it into the mixture.

"I think we got it right this time," he said, "I added the vanilla with the flour and I swapped the walnuts with hazelnuts."

"Sounds fine to me," she answered, looking at the mixture.

"Well, only one way to find out," Willy said, and with that he took the bowl and tipped its contents into a metallic baking pan. He then took the pan and placed it carefully into a large oven used to bake all their new creations, setting the time. When he was finished, he straightened up, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Phew," he sigh, "There, that should do it. I do hope this works, this stubborn recepie is starting to get annoying!"

He then noticed that Charlene was not besides him, and turned around to see where she had gone. He saw that she had returned to the other side of the room, and was intent on mixing a barrel of another new recepie they were trying out, with her back to him. He smiled mischievously as an idea came to his mind, and silently walked up behind her. Charlene nearly jumped a foot in the air when she felt his arms around her waist.

"WILL-!" she began, spinning around, but she was unable to finish, because suddenly his lips were on hers, and her head began to spin for the intensity of kiss. She was not used to being kissed so passionately, though she had to admit she didn't mind the change at all.

She struggled to recompose herself when they broke apart.

"Wow," was all she managed to say, "What was _that_ for?"

"Oh, nothing really," he answered with a chuckle, "I was just wondering how sometimes I feel like I don't show you how much I love you enough," he quoted her with an impish grin.

She raised an eyebrow and remarked, playing along, "Well, if this is what I get in return…keep wondering, I say!"

He laughed and gave her another light peck, then reluctantly released her from his embrace and went to check what else had to be done for the day. Charlene also returned to her work, a small smile still playing on her lips as she thought about how much she loved kissing Willy. She sigh contentely.

The hours slipped by quickly, and Charlene didn't get another chance to stay alone with Willy, as a group of Oompa Loompas had joined them shortly after their little display of affection and he had since then been kept busy working with them. Soon, she glanced at her watch and saw that it was already eight forty-five. She gasped: every time she was in the Factory, she lost her sense of time. She hoped her parents wouldn't be too upset that she had forgotten to call them. She hastily put away her supplies and dug in the pocket of her apron, searching for the small cellphone theey had recently brought her. She found it and pulled it out of the pocket, flipping it open and dialling her house's phone number. Her father answered after a couple of rings.

"Buckets'," he spoke.

Charlene bit her lip, already feeling guilty, "Ah…Dad? It's me, Charlene."

"Charlene!" he said, his voice slightly reprehending, "I thought I asked you to call us to let us know when you'd be coming home for dinner?"

"I know," she answered sheepishly, rubbing her neck with her hand, "I'm sorry…Willy and I were working and I lost track of time…"

Her father sigh, "Well, when are you coming home? It's almost nine o'clock, the grandparents are getting hungry…"

Charlene felt another wave of guilt wash over her. How irresposible could she get? "I'm on my way right now," she answered, "I'll be there as soon as possible. Tell everyone I'm sorry, okay?"

"All right," he said, before adding, "Oh, Charlene?"

"Yes?"

"Is Willy coming over?"

"Ah…actually…" the girl answered, shooting a glance towards Willy, who had left the Oompa Loompas and was now walking towards her, eyeing her curiously as she spoke. "…yes?" she said tentatively, hoping her father would make this easy for her and just hang up. Fortuately for her, he seemed to catch her drift.

"Okay, I'll set the table for him too, as usual."

"Thanks Dad," she said, grateful, "We'll be right over," she then ended the conversation, closing the phone and turning her attention to Willy.

"Dinner ready?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I forgot to call them before to let them know I'd be working late again…I found out my father isn't too thrilled about me working so late, this afternoon before I got here."

"Oh…I'm sorry, Starshine," Willy apologized, feeling responsible, "I shouldn't be keeping you so long from your-"

"What are you talking about?" Charlene cut him off, "I _love_ the Factory! I love staying here with you. I love having you teach me everything you know_,_" she said, embracing him to emphasize her point as she added, "And in case I haven't shown you enough already, I love _you,_" She glanced up at him, "I'm sorry I can't spend much time with my family too, but trust me when I say," and she rested her head on his chest, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

He smiled sweetly down at her, returning her embrace, and they stood like that for a couple of moments before he suggested that they head for the Glass Elevator if they didn't want to miss out on dinner completely. She nodded and he took her hand, leading the way. As they were walking, though, something caught Charlene's eye: a pile of papers that she hadn't noticed before, standing on top of a nearby table.

"Willy?" she said, and he stopped, "What are those?"

Willy followed her gaze and understood what she was talking about, "Oh! Those? They're just the usual bunch of random letters I've been getting every day since the Contest, inviting me to television shows and asking for interviews, or else asking me to go to some cooking academy to teach," he snorted, "As if I would ever consider revealing my secret recepies like that!"

Charlene was awestruck, "You get those letters _too?"_

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been getting them too!" she exclaimed, "Ever since the press found out what happened after the Contest, I've been getting bucketloads of letters like those every day and throwing them in the trash! It's been driving me nuts!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I don't know," she admitted, blushing slightly, "I guess…I was afraid it would bother you."

"Bother me?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes," she responded, "I thought it might annoy you to know there were people begging me to go reveal your secrets..."

"Annoy me?" he repeated, now incredulous, "Starshine, if anything, I would've been proud of you for ignoring them, not to mention immensely grateful!"

Charlene smiled faintly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"No harm done," he reassured her, before changing tone and adding, "Well, we better get going now, or-"

"Wait!" Charlene suddenly exclaimed, as one particular letter suddenly caught her eye. She walked over to the pile and picked it up. It was written in an elegant, formal-looking calligraphy, and the paper it was written on seemed to be parchment. "What's this?" she asked curiosly.

"That's just one of Prince Pondecherry's letters," Willy explained, walking up besides her and gently taking the letter from her hands to set it back down with the others.

"Prince Pondecherry?" Charlene repeated, turning around to look at him, her eyes wide with wonder as she recalled the name as the one of the Prince for whom Willy had once built a chocolate palace. The Prince had refused to eat the palace once it had been completed despite Willy's warnings, and so it had soon ended up melting under the boiling Indian sun. Grandpa Joe used to tell her that story. He had also told her how the Prince had continued to write letters to Willy, asking for another palace, and how he had never answered to his request, but she hadn't thought he would still be trying to contact him after all the years that had passed.

Willy nodded, "Yes, he's still asking me-"

"-to go build him another chocolate palace?" Charlene asked eagerly, finishing the sentence for him.

"Yes," he answered, surprised she knew the story, "How do you know?"

"My grandfather used to tell me that story from when he worked here with you," she explained, before adding excitedly, "Oh, but Willy, why won't you answer his request? I bet we could come up with a solution so that his new palace wouldn't melt down like the last time…and then, travel all the way to India! And live in a royal palace! Oh, that would be fantastic! I bet it's an extraordinary country! I-" she stopped hastily, fighting against her enthusiasm as she caught sight of his perplexed face, "Oh…of course, it's none of my business, you're the one he's looking for…"

"No, no, it's not that," he answered, quickly changing his stunned expression, "I was just surprised it interests you so much. Do you seriously think it would be that amazing?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded, but then said, "But never mind, I got a little bit caught up with my imagination. It happens." She smiled to show it was really no big deal, "Well, come on, we're going to be late!"

And with that she turned and headed for the Glass Elevator. Willy looked at her, then at the Prince's letter, and then back up at her.

And then, he made a decision that made him smile.


End file.
